Unexpected Love
by The Only Being
Summary: Temari is the new girl in Konoha and it's Naruto's job to show her around and help her fit in and feel comfortable in her new home. Will the become more then just friends? Read to find out!


**What's up guys, I'm bringing you my second ever Fanfic. I'm proud to say that I've been working on this one for quite a while now so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was rising as Naruto Uzumaki's alarm clock went off, he slowly opened his eyes only to have sun light hit his face. He stretched and yawned while scratching his head. "Uhh… Well another day… in the village of Konoha." He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom and looked into the mirror he took a good look and saw the aftermath of a night of partying. Dark shadows under his eyes, dry drool on his chin, the taste of vomit in his mouth, and the stench of hard liquor on his clothes. He sighed and turned on the shower as he was about to take his shirt off he heard the phone ring down stairs, he paused for a moment then thought "_Ahh let the machine get it." _He went back to preparing for his long shower. Ten minutes later he turned the water off. He stepped out and grabbed an orange towel after about a minute he opened the bathroom door and felt a cold breeze hit his body which sent a chill down his spine. Once he got dressed in his usual orange and black jump suit he walked down stairs and headed to the answering machine and saw a flashing red 01 on it and pressed play. He heard a beep then the message: "Hey Naruto its Tsunade meet me in my office in the Hokage tower" then another beep. "I wonder what she wants…" He went back upstairs and a few minutes later he came back down with his headband tied around his head and went out the door. He was greeted by some citizens before finally reaching the tower; he reached her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" is all he heard as he opened the door. "Good morning granny" he said as one of Tsunade's eyes twitched. She hated being called that but coming from him she let it slide…for now anyway. "You're familiar with a girl named Temari right?" Naruto thought back to the chunnin exams, "Of course, she's the girl with the giant fan…" "Well she moved her from Suna and I thought it would be nice if you could show her around" He looked up at her with a worried look and thought "**_Why me though? Aren't there other more qualified ninja then me?_**" "Anything wrong?" Tsunade's question immediately snapped Naruto back into reality. "What-.. Oh.. no um… everything's fine" Tsunade looked at him with a worried look "Well ok then… I guess there's no reason to keep you here then. Report to me in the morning as soon as possible." Naruto nodded and left. The next day Naruto woke up to his cell phone vibrating. "Uhh… Who could be calling me at-" Naruto the looked at his alarm clock "Six in the morning?" He then answered his cell. "Hello?... Baa-chan?... Crap I forgot… Ok I'll be there right away…" he then hung up the phone, got dressed and reached the Hokage's office in a matter of minutes. He then proceeded to knock on the door when he heard mumbling and used his fox hearing to clarify the sounds into clear audible dialog. "Do I really have to go with him?" "Yes I already told you Naruto will be showing you around" He then opened the door and started with a "Good morning!" and one of his priceless fox like smiles. "Oh hello Naruto" Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto then looked over to see a blonde female sitting in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. "You must be Temari" He said awkwardly. "And you must be Naruto" she said back eying him up and down. "**_Wow not a bad looking guy… He's kinda cute_**…" she thought until Tsunade finally broke the silence "So Naruto… This is the lovely lady you are going to show around Konoha." She then winked at him and Naruto immediately looked down trying to hide a blush. Tsunade noticed this and chuckled slightly, "So are we just going to stay her or-…" Naruto snapped out of his trance and said "Uhh... Oh yeah let's go." Naruto then began showing Temari around; he took her to the local parks, shops, restaurants, weapon stores, markets and even the mall. It all ended when he took her to the top of the Hokage monument. "So how do you like Konoha so far?" Naruto asked Temari while scratching the back of his head. "It's ok…" Temari said with a bored expression "Oh…." Naruto said with disappointment. Temari noticed this and said "Hey, that doesn't mean you're not a good tour guide…" Temari then sat down on a bench. Naruto just stopped and thought for a second, "Was that a compliment?" Naruto said with a bit of sarcasm. Temari on the other hand didn't think about the fact that she complimented Naruto but didn't see it as a compliment, just a friendly thing to say to someone you just met. But deep inside she actually liked Naruto but she was probably never going to admit it any time soon.

"Temari?... Hello Temari?" Temari snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality, "Oh… sorry Naruto, I zoned out for a second…" Naruto then thought of something, "Hey Temari." Temari looked at Naruto and replied, "Yeah?" Temari said with curiosity, "Uh… Do you want me to w-walk you home?" Naruto asked nervously. Temari was a bit shocked by this; no boy had ever offered to walk her home, mostly because no boy in Suna had the balls to actually talk to her. "Um… Sure" Temari said a bit confused. "Great." Naruto said. While they were walking past the now closing shops and restaurants, Naruto was feeling a little awkward because the entire time they were walking it was a complete silence. Temari just looked up at the stars and full moon. Temari looked over at Naruto and noticed the look on his face. "Naruto?" she asked him, "Hm?" he looked at her with a now casual look. "Anything wrong?" she asked with a strange bit of concern. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Naruto said giving his famous fox grin while scratching the back of head. "No reason…" she trailed off.

Temari suddenly stopped and Naruto did the same. "Well, thank you for walking me home" Temari said while smiling. Naruto had a bit of shock in face as no one has ever thanked him, in a in a while anyway. "Uh.. Yeah. Don't sweat it." Naruto replied putting his arms around the back of his head giving him a relaxed demeanor. Temari smiled and walked into her house, closing the door behind her leaving Naruto to head home. "That was great." He said to himself proudly.

* * *

**Well that's that. What'll happen between Naruto and Temari? Will their so called relationship go? Stay tuned for more. Stay classy.**

**-The Only Being**


End file.
